A Lost Hero Found Love
by Gryphon Guy
Summary: LEMON, BE WARNED! When Linkle sets out for a journey and gets lost, and bumps into a slightly lovesick Lana, what will happen? Yuri, LanaxLinkle smut. Rated M for bad language and sexual themes. Made this because I think Lana and Linkle would make a cute couple.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm addicted to Hyrule Warriors Legends, and I love the characters. My favorite is probably Linkle, she's super OP as well as a funny character idea. Lana's also one of my favorites, she's super quick and also incredibly adorable. So I thought: Well, it was about time someone shipped these two together. It has certainly been a while since my last post, and I follow it up with a lemon story? Oh well, I'm not complaining. Sexual themes and bad language ahead, kiddies. There's some modern equipment in this story, so that might be a bit out of place. Constructive criticism is always welcome. This also takes place after the end of Hyrule Warriors Legends. Let's get started, shall we?**

"Regular speech"

" _Thought"_

Linkle woke up, early as usual, with a loud yawn. Even though she was normally good at waking up early, today she just could not stop being sleepy. "A warm shower will help me wake up!", she said. She made the water a nice temperature and dressed out of her pyjamas and took off her panties and bra. She hopped into the shower and let the warm water touch her skin. Linkle grabbed some soap and rubbed it on her arms, and then she massaged her rather large DD cup breasts with it as a soft moan escaped from her mouth. " _No time for this now."_ She thought, as she moved on to her flat stomach, followed by her legs and her big, bubbly butt. She ran her fingers past her virgin pussy, and that sent a small shock of pleasure through her. _"Can't… Resist…"_ She became horny and rubbed her finger on her clitoris. She then used her middle finger to enter her pussy, as she also used her other free hand to play with her large breasts, pinching her nipples often. She moaned loudly and increased her fingering speed and made her pinches harder. "Fuck!" She shouted as she once again increased her speed and nearly vice gripped her nipples. This went on for a few minutes until she let out one final scream of pleasure as she came hard, watching her juices go down the drain. It was a strong orgasm too, considering her normally strong legs were a bit weak and shaky.

She was definitely awake now as she exited the shower and put on her undergarments, her green hoodie, brown shorts and boots. After having breakfast, she packed her crossbows, compass and map and exited her house and walked to her Cucco stable, accompanied by a nice, green field. She fed her Cuccos and watched closely for Wolfos, but none came, making it a very boring day. So Linkle thought of a way she could spend the day. She went into her stable and saw her Cuccos had laid tons of eggs, way more then she needed. "I'll go to Hyrule Castle Town and sell all of these eggs!" She said. After carefully packing in the eggs, she got looked on her map and set out for Hyrule Castle. She had asked two of her neighbors to watch her Cuccos for a bit, which they agreed to do. They even offered to do it for free! And so Linkle went on her journey, sure that everything would go well because she thought she was the next incarnation of the Hero of Time. But although Linkle was a very skilled woman, she was not the next incarnation and, sadly, her best skill was not very beneficial: getting lost. She always wandered everywhere but the right way, even though she had proper tools to accurately find her path. But where she would end up today would be very interesting to say the least.

Meanwhile, at the Temple of Souls, the White Sorceress Lana and the Black Sorceress Cia were, like usual, watching the timelines making sure there wasn't any evil corruption going on. It was not a very exciting job, but they enjoyed it because it always featured Link, a kind, helpful and not to forget a very handsome man who was always a hero when he needed to be. Although him and Zelda pretty much always got together with no exception, it still couldn't stop the two from fantasizing some pretty lewd situations with him. But Lana was very bored today. So, she left the temple so she could spend some time elsewhere. Cia decided to stay behind, probably to play with all the sex toys they hid in a drawer. Gotta have some way of pleasuring yourself if the hero won't do it, right?

While running, Lana thought about why she failed at attracting anyone. She was beautiful, had an hourglass figure, slender legs, a cute butt and perky C-cup breasts. " _Well, I am a seer who can see every timeline and everything that happens in it. Maybe people are too afraid to go near me. Or do they think I'm a sacred person and think I don't date with humans? Do they not know I've hlost my interest in Link?_ These thoughts ran through her head as she moved along. But then, a loud THUD followed by immense pain happened. She ran straight into someone. She got up a bit wobbly as she saw the girl she bumped into look into a bag she was carrying around and then cry. "What's wrong?" She asked. The person looked at her face. It was an incredibly sexy young woman with luscious blonde hair and deep blue eyes with tears. "All my eggs… BROKEN! "She yelled. "Oh… Oh no! I did that? Sorry, I didn't pay attention!" said Lana. The blonde stood up. "It's… fine. I was lost anyway. And I didn't pay attention either." "So what will you do now, miss…" "Linkle." "Miss Linkle? I'm Lana, by the way." "Nice to meet you, Lana! But… Well, I was going to Hyrule Castle Town to sell my eggs, but I'm lost and all my eggs are broken now, so… I dunno."

The two girls awkwardly eyed each other's features. Linkle found herself quite attracted to Lana's slender figure while Lana loved Linkle's more muscular body. Lana decided to end the awkward silence. "Wait… You've got a compass… AND a map? How the heck did you get lost anyway?" She asked. "Oh… I always get lost, no matter what I do. I've gotten used to it by now." Linkle said. "Well… I am a mage and I did just break your entire shipment of eggs. Perhaps I can use a spell to make you better at not getting lost to make up to you?" "You can do that? Really?" "Yeah! Follow me if you want." Linkle nodded and the two girls hurried back to Lana's home, both secretly having loving and lustful thoughts about each other.

" _I… I think I found my new hero… She's great! But… what does she think about me?"_

" _This girl is so beautiful, and nice too! But a mage is way out of my league, anyway…"_

The girls arrived at the temple, which Lana opened. "WHOA! This place is incredible! And you live here?" Linkle "It gets pretty old once you live here. Thank goodness for my roommate being here." "This place is bigger than the village I live in! And may I see your roommate before you cast that spell or whatever?" "Sure!" But no matter where the girls looked, they could not find Cia. Lana told about her, leaving Cia's obsession with Link as a secret. Lana could sense a magic essence from Linkle's compass. "May I take it? I can make it so you'll never get lost again." Linkle thought for a few seconds. "Well… okay. Here." She handed it to Lana. "Make yourself comfortable somewhere, I need to do this alone, okay?" Linkle went to the living room while Lana went to a laboratory-like room where she and Cia would practice magic together. " _I want to fuck that girl so bad…"_ But while she was looking for a spell to enhance the compass, Linkle was horny yet again. She couldn't wait and searched for a bathroom, eventually finding it. She wasted no time and furiously fingered herself. When Lana was done enhancing Linkle's compass, she wanted to hand it to her. But she couldn't find her. But she soon heard Linkle's voice shouting her name. " _Did she get lost in here?"_ She rushed to find the source of the noise, but soon heard Linkle was moaning while calling her name. " _She's… pleasuring herself and calling my name. She's having sexual fantasies about me!"_ Lana could scream with happiness, but instead decided to bait Linkle to the bedroom either Sorceresses would use to lie on while pleasuring themselves. She heard Linkle flush the toilet and her footsteps slowly nearing her. "Oh…. Linkle! Fuck yeah!" She moaned in the sexiest way she could. Linkle heard this and rushed to her bedroom, getting horny yet again. When she peeked into the room, she saw Lana lying on the bed seductively. "H-hey… -D-Did you enhance my compass?" She said, blushing heavily. "Why yes, I did. And how did you find this place so easily, hmm?" Lana said in a sultry voice. "I… Heard you call my name." "Well, you called mine too, on the bathroom. Having fantasies, huh?" "I—I-It's not w-what you t-t-think! Really!" Lana approached Linkle and laid her small hand on her shoulder. "I'm horny for you too, sweetheart. Let's have some fu-" Linkle cut her off by a powerful kiss on the lips. Her tongue entered Lana's mouth, exploring it and pushing against her tongue for dominance. Lana tried to push back, but ultimately failed. Linkle broke the kiss. "I've been waiting to hear that all day…" She whispered.

Linkle took off her hoodie and threw off her boots and socks into the corner, followed by her shorts. Lana took off her shirt and tossed it along with her socks, shoes and skirt into the same corner as Linkle threw her stuff. "Whoever loses this kiss has to reveal their treasures first…" Linkle suggested. Lana nodded as their faces moved close again, then she dove into Linkle's mouth. But Linkle saw it coming and pushed back strongly, causing Lana to moan a bit. Both girls really did their best to win, but ended up getting a bit sloppy. After nearly 2 minutes of kissing, Linkle had the upper hand. "Lemme see you, Lana…" Lana happily obliged and unhooked her bra, which fell to the ground, and she took off her panties super quickly. Linkle licked her lips at Lana's gorgeous nude form. "Wow… Time to even the odds, eh?" She also took off her bra and soaked panties, giving the latter to Lana and tossing the former into the clothes corner. Lana couldn't resist to sniff up Linkle's scent. "I've been eager to fuck someone since this morning. Good thing you came along…" Linkle whispered. "No problem." Lana said as she kicked Linkle's panties away. She then looked at Linkle's beautiful body and couldn't stop marveling at her enormous breasts with puffy pink nipples. "Wow… I'd kill to have those tits…" She said. "Well, they're yours now. Play with them however you want." "Wha- really?" "Of course! If I may play with yours…" "Deal." And with that, Lana eagerly placed both her hands on Linkle's breasts. She squeezed them powerfully, causing Linkle to moan. She stopped her squeeze as she started sucking on Linkle's left nipple while her other hand rubbed her right nipple between her index- and middle fingers. "Aw yeah, keep going…" Linkle muttered. Lana's tongue circled her nipple, covering it and its areola in saliva. She pinched Linkle's right nipple forcefully before she moved on to sucking and licking it while pinching the left. After about 5 minutes, Lana got bored and stopped, much to Linkle's dismay. "You stopped without even asking… Time for revenge." She said. Lana nervously swallowed. _"So she's dominant, huh? That's risky, but I'm not complaining if she's rough."_

Linkle, much like Lana, forcefully squeezed her breasts, but with much more power than Lana. She squeezed for a couple of seconds before releasing. "Let's see how much you endure." She said, starting to suck on her right nipple, forcefully vice gripping her other with her nails. "AH!" Lana screamed. Linkle now grinded her right nipple between her teeth. She switched her actions up, with just as much force as she did before. Lana enjoyed every second of it. The pain and pleasure made quite a nice mix. "Next time you wanna stop pleasuring me, you gotta ask permission! Like this: May I stop now?" Linkle said, a hint of frustration in her voice. "Y-yes, mistress!" Lana muttered. "Good. I won't act cruel anymore. It is my first time, after all. Have you done this before?" "I've used many dildos, but I've never been fucked by a real person…" "Dildos?" "Plastic dicks women can use to pleasure themselves. I even have one with a double head we can use to fuck each other." "Cool. But we gotta taste some pussy first." "No problem."

Linkle lied down on the bed. "Sit down." Lana sat on the bed. "No, not on the bed! Get your pussy above my mouth, and then sit on me so you can reach mine!" "Sorry!" Lana hovered her butt closer to Linkle's face, and lied down up her body. "I… can't reach it with my tongue!" She said as she kept trying. Linkle forgot she was 5 inches taller than Lana. "Oh. I guess your fingers will have to do." She said, as Lana obliged and entered her finger into Linkle's cunt. She used a "come here" gesture in a rapid tempo to make Linkle cum as soon as possible, while also rubbing her clit. Meanwhile, Linkle's tongue licked Lana's clit and eventually snaked inside of her. Lana wiggled her butt a bit to make Linkle's work more challenging. "You're excellent for a virgin…" "I've masturbated many times, so I figured this would work with my tongue too." This kept going for a while, both girls trying to make each other cum for dominance. Until Linkle finally shouted: "I'M GONNA CUM!" as she squirted a powerful load in Lana's hands. Just a few seconds after, Lana came into Linkle's mouth. The girls panted and regained breath. "Well, since I lost the endurance contest, how about you grab that dildo of yours and make me a real woman... You get to be on top." Linkle puffed. "All right! I can be dominant for once!" Lana said while grabbing the dildo. She showed it off to Linkle who gasped at the length of it. "I am still a virgin, so maybe don't go too rough…" "Ugh. Fine." Lana groaned as she inserted the Dildo in her pussy. She approached Linkle's wet cunt as she stuck the dildo inside her, breaking Linkle's hymen. Linkle screamed at how much it hurt, which Lana silenced with a kiss. She thrusted slowly into Linkle as both her and Linkle gained pleasure instead of pain. "Mmm… faster!" Linkle said. "Beg for it." Lana said, smirking. "I'm getting revenge too." Linkle looked determined. "Please, I'm such a dirty whore and need to be shown my place… Punish me!" "Goooood girl…" Lana murmured as she increased her speed by quite a bit. Linkle absolutely loved the great fuck she was being given. "Ready for more, slut?" Lana said with a forceful tone. "Yes! Oh Hylia, please!" Lana thrusted with full force as the dildo pleasured them both at maximum speed. Linkle's massive tits bounced like crazy, turning on Lana like mad. "Mistress! May I cum?" Linkle begged. "Hold on until I say 'now'." Lana kept her merciless pace for a few seconds. "NOW!" she said, as both girls screamed in pleasure and squirted their juices over the dildo, both girls also slightly covering each other's pussies with it. "That was… amazing… Let's do this… way more!" Linkle said. "And your village?" Lana asked. "They won't mind. It's been peaceful for months…" Linkle said nonchalantly. The two girls quickly fell asleep, Linkle with her chest pressing against Lana's back. When Cia returned home and saw them cuddling together, she knew her light counterpart had finally found someone she could truly love. Her time of true love would still come, and she was sure of it. But maybe a practice round or two wouldn't hurt.

 **So how was that for a lemon? Was it good? Hope you enjoyed, 'cause there's gonna be more where that came from. This has been Gryphon Guy, signing off.**


	2. Author's note

**So, I've seen that this story has followers despite that it says it's complete. I found that a bit odd. While I won't be adding to this particular story anymore, I will write a new fic with Lana and Linkle, which is not rated M, so if you'd like to see a longer series without any lemon scenes, I hope you'll read it. The lemon-less series will be named The Struggle for Love, and if you want to know what it'll be about, well, here's the idea: Linkle and Lana are trying to get married, but realize homosexuality is still illegal in Hyrule, and by making love, they've violated the law. Now it's up to them both to find a way to change people's minds.**

 **I might write a few new lemons after I finished that, or just whenever I feel like it. By the way, I'm considering also writing a lemon for Cia, and I think I have a pretty interesting shipping for her as well. It's actually going to be a heterosexual couple, so if you want cute lesbians, you'll have to put up with Lana and Linkle. The name of the fic will be revealed in The Struggle for Love. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. See you next time.**


End file.
